Scarlett Adams
Scarlett Adams is one of the five Gatekeepers and is the main protagonist in the fourth book'' Necropolis. She has the ability to predict the weather, and also the power to manipulate it. Personality Scarlett is seen as “a bit of a dreamer” and is known to act before she thinks, like when she pushed a teacher (who couldn't swim) fully clothed into the school's swimming pool, or thwacked a hockey ball through the headmistress’s window. In her brief appearance in toward the very end of ''Nightrise, Scarlett is shown to possess “… a confidence about her, a sense that she could look after herself …” Scarlett is shown as brave throughout Necropolis.It is also said that she excelled in sports, being “the captain of the hockey team, a strong tennis player and an all-round winner when it came to summer athletics”. She is generally popular both among teachers and fellow students. Appearance Scarlett is described as being small, slim, and being Asian or Eurasian. She has long black hair, strange hazel-green eyes and the soft brown skin of a girl born in China, Hong Kong or another part of Central Asia. She is also said to have a winning smile, which has gotten her out of trouble on many occasions. Matt also claims that she is very good-looking. Though in "Necropolis" she is forced to have her hair cut very short, so as to pass of as a boy in order to escape Hong Kong. In Oblivion" she suffered severe head injuries and her hair is cut even shorter so she could be saved. Her name in her past life was possibly also Scarlett, but she was often called Scar. History Scarlett lives in Dulwich, London after she was adopted by Vanessa and Paul Adams from the Pancaran Kasih Orphanage in Jakarta, Indonesia. Her adopted parents are Vanessa, who ran a holiday company that put together packages in China and the Far East and Paul Adams, who was killed in Necropolis and specialized in international business law. She is often called Lin Mo or the reincarnation of Lin Mo, the Chinese goddess of the sea. She had a very good friend called Aiden in Dulwich. Nightrise Scarlett's father Paul works for the Nightrise Corporation, at the end of Nightrise she leaves on a flight to Hong Kong. Necropolis Scarlett travels to Hong Kong to meet her father, Paul Adams who works for Nightrise Corporation. She is looked after by Mrs Cheung and Karl, the chauffer, who are both shapeshifters working for the Old Ones. Scarlett goes to Tai Shun Temple and has her fortune told. The fortune-teller gives her a card which has her fortune on it, and a note warning her that she is in danger. They disguise Scarlett as a boy, and give her to Mr and Mrs Soog Who pretend they are her parents and are going on a boat. Whilst boarding a boat, Scarlett locks eyes with her father, Who grabs her and tells everyone that it's her. He babbles on about how Nightrise will make them rich, but Scarlett realizing that she has been betrayed, spits in his face. Mrs Soong is swarmed by the creatures of the Old Ones, and Mr Sing pulls out a gun and tries shooting the creatures but ends his life when he realizes there is no hope. Scarlett is captured and knocked out. She is put in a cell where she dreams about 'Signal Eight'. When she wakes up, she meets Matthew Freeman, who gave himself in and they are in the same cell together. They talk and wait. Lohan Shan-tung, Jamie Tyler and Richard Cole rescue her and Matt from Victoria Prison and they travel to the Tai Shun Temple where one of the doorways is. Scarlett realizes her power, controlling the weather. She protects them from the storm and they reach the temple, where most of the Old Ones soldiers have been killed. Suddenly, Scott Tyler and Pedro appear through the door. Scott tackles Jamie, as someone aims for his head. But Scarlett is standing right behind him, and is shot in the head. As she loses consciousness, the typhoon that she controlled is unleashed upon the temple. Matt orders everyone through the door, as it is collapsing. Richard takes Scarlett through the door, and he is her companion. Oblivion Richard Cole takes Scarlett through the door in Hong Kong. They end up in Egypt where they are captured by militia working for The Old Ones but are rescued by rebel forces who are working with Nexus. They are met by Albert Rémy who sends Scarlett to the rebel hospital where they work on removing the bullet from her head. After she has recovered, Rémy, Richard and Scarlett talk about what has happened in the world. Since ten years have passed since the typhoon that Scarlett used to protect Tai Shun Temple in Hong Kong. Rémy dies in a shootout. Scarlett and Richard travel to Dubai in hopes of finding a plane to take them to Antarctica. The head Sheikh falls for her, and invites her to his palace for dinner, after she gets his attention by gambling a large sum of money. After eluding the Sheikh she and Richard board an emirates plane, along with Larry and Zack, where they then fly to Oblivion. Once there, she is presumably greeted by forces of the World Army, and is also probably introduced to Commander Cain, whom she attempts to demonstrate her powers to him, without much luck. As he is sceptical to begin with, and the weather proves difficult to control for Scarlett. Scarlett causes a blizzard to hide the World Army's approach to the Old Ones' fortress, as requested by Commander David Cain. After she sees the World Army being slaughtered by the soldiers of the Old Ones, she causes snow to try and blind the enemy. She is horrified when Matthew Freeman and Richard are captured after being tricked by Scott Tyler. However , Matt hides the fact that he knew his meeting with Scott was a trap . Lohan Shan-tung and Scarlett decide to try and reach the Old Ones' fortress, after she convinces him not to desert her now after he tried to desert Matt in Brazil. They reach Skua Bay and climb up a steep path to the Old Ones' fortress. They see Scott being beaten up by Jonas Mortlake, but Lohan kills him by throwing a knife at him. However Scott immobilises them using his telepathic power, as he knows they would try and stop him. It is revealed he has good intentions as he opens the 25th door, by sacrificing himself and getting electrocuted in the process. Jamie Tyler, Holly and Pedro come through the door and Jamie is distraught to see Scott die in his arms. Richard emerges with Matt's body from the ruins of the Old Ones' palace. Chaos finally emerges as a black figure of fear. But so do the past Matt and Scott who were brought to the future after their future selves died. The five Gatekeepers impale Chaos with their swords, forming a five pointed star, killing him. After the battle, Scarlett decides to return with the other Gatekeepers to the Dreamworld after she declares that there is nothing left for her in this world. The Gatekeepers finally meet the Librarian, and with him is a woman (whom Scar from the past, said she saw). To Scarlett, she appears Indonesian and is a motherly figure to all the Gatekeepers. Powers Scarlett's power is controlling the weather. Scarlett's power was at first thought to be predicting the weather but is proven that she could also control it when she controls the typhoon which threatens to destroy the Tai Shun Temple in Hong Kong. This is also noted in Nightrise by Jamie as Scar (her past incarnation) summons a rainstorm to mask Inti's arrival. Her powers continue to grow steadily through the last two installments of the series. Near the end of Necropolis, Matt is surprised by the extent of her abilities and realizes that she had enough power "... to destroy the entire world ..." (last chapter of Necropolis). It is also stated that although the chairman of Nightrise had claimed that she was the weakest of the five, she is "... by far the most powerful ..." although this only tends to be true over a longer span of time. In Oblivion, it is revealed that she can control her powers at will, which was proven when she created a sudden downburst of wind in Dubai, and created a blizzard in Antarctica. She can communicate with the others via the dreamworld and is also able to foresee events through warnings that appeared in the dream world. Although she never had found the library in the dream world prior to the ending of Oblivion. Category:Gatekeepers Category:Chinese Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Articles without images Category:Necropolis Characters Category:Nightrise characters Category:Females Category:Adams family Category:Oblivion Characters Category:Human